Margo starts new
by MarriedToMrCumberbatch
Summary: Margo startsa new school called St Pifflewhiff's and finds an unusual gang of people (The Beatles)


`Chapter 1

She just wanted to fit in somewhere. Margo Roth Spiegelman was never to fit in. She was loved everywhere, but she never fitted in. She regretted leaving Quentin alone at that school, but she had to leave. After everything she did involving the paper town, Margo couldn't stay there. So she moved to St Pifflewhiff's School. The school was for children that were bullied, but when Margo explained her case to the Headmistress Mrs Cobain they let her Join. Margo had to explain about the whole Paper Town incident. The headmistress said that Margo had a legitimate cause to be inducted into The School.

When she arrived Margo was shown to her dorm. On the door there was a list of who lived in there. It said;

Cynthia Powell

Pattie Boyd

Maureen Cox

Linda Eastman

And Scribbled at the bottom in an untidy scrawl was Margo Roth Spiegelman. Margo had heard that these 4 were the nicest in the school. Margo thought that they wouldn't be like her, but they were, none of them were ever bullied, They all had legitimate reasons for going to St Pifflewhiff's though. Cynthia had been Expelled for Getting pregnant by the school teddy boy John Lennon, who also came to the school for the same reason. Cynthia and John were engaged at their son lived in the Girls Dorm. The son, Julian, was adored by the Dorm and was due to be baptised soon. Cynthia was making all the girls in her dorm Godmothers, including Margo and John was making all the Boys in his dorm godfathers, so none of them could said 'I am the Godfather' all they could say was 'I am ONE OF the Godfathers.'

Pattie Boyd had always come to this school because she was too clever to go to any other school, she got level 7s in all her SATs, so she couldn't go anywhere else. She was going out with Shy Boy George Harrison.

Maureen Cox was expelled for smashing a teacher's car window in with a crowbar. She was going out with Tough kid Richard Starkey, called Ringo Starr by Most. Ringo was best friends with John Lennon and George Harrison.

Linda Eastman was sent to this school because her parents wanted her to go to a boarding school and this was the only one she liked in the area. Linda was going out with the gentlest boy at St Pifflewhiff's James McCartney, Called Paul (His middle name) by Most.

All of the Boys who were linked with the other girls in Margo's Dorm were in John's dorm.

There was a certain melancholy feel about Margo's dorm as John, George, Paul and Ringo's dorm mate and Best friend Stuart Sutcliffe had recently died of a Brain Haemorrhage. There was another boy in John's Dorm, Pete Best, who was 'One of the Lads'.

When Margo went into the dorm, all of the boys were in there too, Even Pete Best. Margo could see that the floor was covered in pictures of someone, who she presumed was a friend of theirs who went to another school.

Margo went over to the group of people and said "Hi, I'm Margo Roth Spiegelman, your new dorm mate." As soon as Margo finished speaking Pete Best said "I'm Peter Best, commonly known as Pete"

"Hi Pete"

"I'm John Lennon, head of the Boys Dorm, Pleased to make your Acquaintance. I'm engaged to Cynthia over there and the little boy is out Son Julian." Said John as Cynthia and Julian waved at her.

"Hi John, Hi Cynthia, Hey Julian" said Margo as she went to see Cynthia and Julian, Margo was very happy to be sharing with Cynthia as she thought Julian was sweet and Cynthia looked nice.

Margo put her bags on the bed with her name above it in Ornate writing and then sat down with the group. Everyone else introduced themselves and then they introduced Stuart Sutcliffe, known affectionately as Stu. Stuart had died a couple of months ago from a brain haemorrhage and everyone had been very upset about it. One of the Girls called Maureen Cox explained Stu's story to Margo. Margo felt like she had known Stu. He sounded like Quentin. Margo was nearly in tears when Maureen had finished.

Pete Best went over to her and Put his arms around her, he whispered in her ear "We were all like this went Stu left us, You're one of us. I like you Margo, a lot, I hope we can get to know each other better."

Margo Nodded and whispered "I'd like that" in his ear. Pete sat down next to her as one of the Boys, George asked "Why are you here at St Pifflewhiff's?"

"It's a long story.."

"We have all night" said George

"Ok, well it starts like this…

[20 minutes later]

And now I'm here"

"wow" said Pattie, who was George's girlfriend and Cynthia's best friend.

"That's one Topsy Turvy story" said Paul and Linda in unison. Paul was John's best friend and Linda was his Girlfriend and in Margo's Dorm.

The night went on with Margo talking to everyone, until 11pm when The headmistress came in and told them all to go to bed. All the boys kissed their Girls goodnight and John gave His son a goodnight kiss and cuddle. Pete went over and hugged Margo and whispered "Goodnight Margo". He left promptly.

In the morning the girls woke up very early and had a lovely girly chat with Margo. They got to know everything and anything about her. They all went down to breakfast and sat with the Boys. Margo saw that they, in fact, were the only students at this school, they had free reign of the school, and she also found that the boys dorm was all the way in another wing of the renaissance building used for the school.

The girls all had lessons together and then they met up with the boys at Lunch. They all went to the headmistress's office to collect Julian as Miss Cobain looked after him while John and Cynthia were in Lessons. They all headed to the Lunch room with Julian and ate. Margo and Pete sat together and chatted for most of the lunch break. During their next lesson Linda and Margo chatted about Pete and Linda revealed that Pete desperately wanted to date Margo. Linda suggested that Margo asked him out first, to make it seem like she was just as eager as he was. In truth Margo wanted to go out with Pete just as much as he wanted to go out with her.

But she didn't tell Linda this.


End file.
